Talk:Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! (1997, battybarney1997 and barneyallday version)/@comment-67.244.2.173-20110610025024/@comment-108.46.164.104-20110708221348
Suggestions 1:40Add toAdded to queue Barney Goes To School " I Wish There Were Schoo...by Starlight050077able38,667 views 1:24Add toAdded to queue Barney Goes To School "The Goodbye Song" and ' ...by Starlight050077able57,132 views 10:08Add toAdded to queue Barney Goes To School 1by TheSesamestreetlive958,599 views 0:35Add toAdded to queue Looking for Zippity - Non-Fast Modeby danielcelanorocks19,717 views 1:22Add toAdded to queue Barney's Campfire Sing-Along end creditsby kids114292,988 views 0:22Add toAdded to queue Barney & Friends; Season 3 Credits (Short Version)by TheOKWhattimeisit212,754 views 1:13Add toAdded to queue Mister Rogers Neighborhood Friday's Longer Clos...by Starlight050077able71,564 views 9:08Add toAdded to queue Rock with Barney Part 1by JASBarney4571,334 views 0:28Add toAdded to queue Barney's Night Before Christmas VHS Tapeby KEVINgriboski114,646 views 1:50Add toAdded to queue The Big Comfy Couch Closing Logo Creditsby Starlight050077able84,174 views 4:40Add toAdded to queue Back to School! Part 4by purpledinocorner91,257 views 1:00Add toAdded to queue Barney & Friends; Season 3 Creditsby TheOKWhattimeisit94,867 views 10:59Add toAdded to queue Stop, Look And Be Safe! Part 1by purpledinocorner199,939 views 9:54Add toAdded to queue Barney Goes to School 3by TheSesamestreetlive316,147 views 2:06Add toAdded to queue Closing to Barney's Birthday 1993 VHSby avickers1992270,830 views 1:01Add toAdded to queue Barney and Friends Classic Season 1 Closing Cre...by Starlight050077able48,848 views 0:58Add toAdded to queue Barney Goes To School "The Hello Song"by Starlight050077able31,567 views 0:42Add toAdded to queue Closing To Barney's Beach Party 2002 VHSby ThePreviewsGuyReturn121,866 views 1:45Add toAdded to queue Barney Goes To School "What I Want To Be Song"by Starlight050077able59,769 views 1:02Add toAdded to queue ABC Songby SuperSimpleSongs61,374,129 views 1:28Add toAdded to queue Barney In outer Space Creditsby barneyallday97,059 views 4:40Add toAdded to queue Closing to Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's Go to the ...by superfunforeveryone33,212 views 10:00Add toAdded to queue Barney Goes to School orginal version Part 1by battybarney199538,647 views 1:07Add toAdded to queue Barney I Love You Song Original HQby leonardomorningstar318,049 views 0:32Add toAdded to queue Shining Time Station Opening Theme Songby Starlight050077able16,100 views 0:29Add toAdded to queue BARNEY & FRIENDS 1997-2001 END CREDITS.by mjlovervideos87,769 views 0:13Add toAdded to queue "Coming Soon on Sesame Street" Bumperby mightyfilm164,152 views 10:01Add toAdded to queue Barney Eat Drink and Be Healthy Part 1by JASBarney4450,651 views 6:17Add toAdded to queue Opening To Barney's Pajama Party 2001 VHSby ThePreviewsGuyReturn289,978 views 2:20Add toAdded to queue Closing To Barney's Fun & Games 1996 VHSby ThePreviewsGuyReturn154,483 views 8:23Add toAdded to queue Sesame Street: Start-To-Read Video - My Doll is...by conraddork54,422 views 10:06Add toAdded to queue Barney Campfire Sing-Along (Part 2)by battybarney1995275,832 views 10:03Add toAdded to queue Barney Goes To School 2by TheSesamestreetlive352,403 views 1:01Add toAdded to queue Barney Season 2 Creditsby TheOKWhattimeisit163,205 views 10:05Add toAdded to queue Barney Campfire Sing-Along (Part 3)by battybarney1995347,771 views 10:26Add toAdded to queue Barney My Family's Just Right for Me Part 1by JASBarney48,838,106 views 0:54Add toAdded to queue Tribute To The Barney & The Backyard Gang Stuff...by jeremycrispovideo60,168 views 17:36Add toAdded to queue Waiting For Santa (Original Version) Part 1by purpledinocorner282,070 views 6:10Add toAdded to queue Barney In Concert - Part 5by danielcelanorocks119,130 views 1:19Add toAdded to queue Barney & Friends - Season 1 Creditsby milligansx0120,097 views Load more suggestions Help About Press & Blogs Copyright Creators & Partners Advertising Developers Safety Privacy Terms Report a bug Try something new! Language: English Location: Worldwide Safety mode: Off